Voice From the Past
by akaeve
Summary: A case brings home something of a revelation for Gibbs.
1. The Beginning

**Summer 2012  
**  
He entered the room, not that you could call it a room, it was more a like a dungeon, but on the outside, a utility cellar, a gardener's maintenance shed. A cold air brushed his cheek, like a feather or was it the touch of a woman. He looked about in the torch light, and saw nothing. The stale air escaped into the atmosphere. As his eyes became accustomed to the dark he made out the gardening equipment, as well as spades shovels, a rusting lawn mower stood upright in the corner. But smell now lingering was more a scent, a perfume a light fragrance of new mown grass, gardenias, lily of the valley…..a smell that could only be described as an English country garden.

-oOo-

The girl stood in the garden, the smell of cut grass, the flowers swaying gently in the summer breeze. The freesias', the honeysuckle draped over the trellises attracting the bees. A grasshopper chirped from the bushes. She stopped twirling the parasol as she saw the man approach. How strange he looked, in the black jacket, and the hat. It was like a cap, a flat cap of the working classes but the peak longer, but what she wondered was this labourer doing in the private garden.

"Sir?" she questioned, "Who are you and what is your business?" as Gibbs passed her and headed for DiNozzo.

"Teresa" a man shouted, "Time for church."

"Coming father."

"Found a second body Boss, behind the wall. Duks say dead about 6 hours so same as 1st one. No name but….." Tony shouted as Gibbs approached the scene.

"Teri Bart," Gibbs whispered as he looked at the corpse.

"You know her Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Nope, name just came to me," Gibbs replied as he smelt the perfume, her scent waft through the air, and Teresa glide past.

"Boss, are you OK?" Tim asked as Gibbs' face lost colour, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Gibbs turned his eyes following the girl, only to seen the distance what he thought was a man in a dirty white shirt holding a spade and what looked like a body wrapped in a sheet, on the ground at his feet.

-oOo-

**April 1912 Cobh Ireland  
**  
The young Irish navvy, by the name of Thomas Gibson climbed the gangplank of the world's largest and greatest liner, RMS Titanic. He had saved well, the cost of the passage a small fortune to this 22yr old. This was however going to be an adventure a new start a new life. He had no-one in Ireland, the famines and the poverty had seen to that. He was a craftsman a joiner and he was off farming stock, he cultivated, he was a gardener.

Steerage would be rough, but it would be worth it for the new start. He would have no trouble getting a job. Shown to his cabin, the men in the bow, in up to six berth cabins, you shared with strangers unless you were a large group. It wasn't all bad; all of the third class berths had springs in the mattresses and feather pillows. Food was provided and the large communal meeting room where people sang, danced and generally ceilidhed the evenings away.

"Hey," he heard a voice shout from the doorframe, that's mine, you got the one over there in the corner."

"Sorry I'm Tom," Gibson replied.

"And I'm Fred Walters, pleased to meet ya. You running from something?" the stranger now added handing Tom his hand, "And this is going to be some journey."

"What is your line of work?" Tom enquired.

"Me? I'm a general labourer, hear the railways are looking for men. You what's your trade?" now looking at Tom.

"I'm a gardener, a handyman, but I do carpentry so could always get a job as a joiner."

"Sounds good," as Fred now, lay back on his bunk, pulling his cap, over his face.

"And no I'm not running," Tom said "Just trying to start a new life."

-oOo-

The night or should that be the morning of the 16th of April, found the two young men in a life boat and then helped aboard the Carpathia which would eventually arrive in New York., they had lost everything, not that they had had much in the first place, now cold they had to seek out work. They moved inland, Tom the ever hard worker, managed to acquire work, Fred the hanger-on tagged along picking up odd jobs. It was the autumn of 1912 they reached Virginia. Blairhurst Manor, Tom got the job as the gardener/handyman, and Fred, he bluffed his way into a cosy number, chauffer to the owner Charles Bartholomew. It suited his style, his ego, only thing he hated was the uniform, but the perks made up for it. Tom watched from the side-lines, he loved nature and of course could indulge in his hobby carpentry.

-oOo-

**Blairhurst Manor**

Blairhurst Manor, an eccentrically designed and built mansion on the style of an English estate house. It had been built in the early 1900's by Charles Bartholomew entrepreneur, in the early Electric and Telegraph Company, the family, of 3 daughters, Teresa, Maria and Alexandra, and a son Blair. The house was named after Mr Bartholomew's father in law whom had invested heavily in the company.

The house had a small chapel, many only for the use of the family or staff or if the neighbours so to speak wished to worship then it was fine.

The Manor had fallen into decay and disrepair, during the two wars and the Great Depression had not helped the family.

The 1980's saw the house being bought by a large global conglomerate, and after a total refurbishment costing hundreds of thousands of dollars, it had been turned into Blairhurst Manor and Country Club. Specialising in weddings, as it had its own church, and of course a 9 hole golf course had been added, as well as the Spa and Sauna facilities.

But the Manor held a dark secret, Teresa the eldest daughter had disappeared. It had been 1913 and Teresa had disappeared one night, as had the chauffeur, one Fred Walters. Not only had some family silver gone but monies from the safe. Suspicion had fallen on Tom as well for the theft, but Tom had been helping the Minister with some carpentry work for the chapel. Although Tom had been exonerated, things were not the same, "Sorry son, I got to let you go, I'll give a good reference." Tom nodded and had left with 6 months wages and a good letter of reference.

Tom decided to join the Marines. He heard there was a war down Mexico way, and he knew how war could split countries thinking of his own homeland, Ireland and Britain, so in the autumn of 1913 Tom joined the 2nd Marine Regiment and was soon on his way to the Mexican Border Wars.


	2. The Body

**Bullpen 2012**

"So what have we got on the 1st body," Gibbs shouted as he rounded Tony's desk.

"X," said Tony, "Sign of a kiss."

"Used to be used by people of limited writing skills in Medieval times," Tim pointed out.

"Still is McGee, in some cultures. I was thinking back to when I 1st joined the team, when we went to look for that casket, the map, remember, it had an X on it," Ziva reminisced.

"But this X," as Tony got the photograph on the big screen, "You ever had an X as a bad mark Boss?"

"Never DiNozzo, not even an A-minus," Gibbs replied.

"But X, the black spot, Treasure Island," Tim began to say smiling.

"Hey talk to me….we have a body found in a chapel, placed as an X, does no-one have any theories."

"She wasn't practising?" Tony offered, "Sorry Boss," seeing Gibbs look, "Prostrate with the knife…"

"Wasn't a knife Tony, it was a letter opener, in the shape of a cross," Tim added.

"Vitruvian Man," Ziva began to say, "She was in that position."

"But of course, Vitruvius wrote, and may I quote,"...in the human body the central point is naturally the navel. For if a man be placed flat on his back, with his hands and feet extended, and a pair of compasses centered at his navel, the fingers and toes of his two hands and feet will touch the circumference of a circle described there from. And just as the human body yields a circular outline, so too a square figure may be found from it. For if we measure the distance from the soles of the feet to the top of the head, and then apply that measure to the outstretched arms, the breadth will be found to be the same as the height ..." Tim continued.

"Thank you McGreek, but….." Tony replied, flicking on to the next photograph.

"Tony, Vitruvius was Roman," Gibbs answered in Tim's defence, "But continue."

"Ok Major Christine Holmes, was going to marry her long term lover….and before you say anything, yes lesbian, and her fiancé is somewhat upset," Tony continued.

"Distressed more like," Ziva replied, "And her last deployment was UN to Syria."

"And?" Gibbs asked of the team.

"Major Holmes was Logistic and Religion," Tim added.

"Ziva?"

"Gibbs, I am Jewish first, and the Syrians could blast Israel into a zillion bits. There were almost six million (5,709,329) Jews killed, murdered in the Nazi years, I do not want the six million (5,703,700) now living in Israel to be killed by one Syrian madman. I how do you American say, plead the fifth amendment."

"Hey come on we're losing the plot," Gibbs continued, "And if Abbs sees those photographs she is going to think Pagan."

"What of the second body Boss?" Tim now questioned.

"Separate murder, Metro took control, Teri Bart, strangled….their problem," Gibbs answered, but something in his soul, his mind, and his gut bothered him.

-oOo-

"Talk to me," Gibbs ordered as he rounded the desk from the Directors office, "What you got on the Fiancé?"

"We got her phone records and bank details. She wasn't wealthy but will now receive her lover's pension rights." Tony began to say.

"No interested Tony, I want motive and the culprit," Gibbs shouted back, "McGee, David you got anything?"

"No," they answered, "Not yet Boss," Tim added.

"Well get something, I'm off to see Ducky," as Gibbs rose and stormed to the elevator.

-oOo-

"Ah Gibbs, what do I owe this visitation. You know that Major Holmes' death was murder, and she was found in the Chapel. The paper-knife punctured her heart, and she bled out. Whoever placed her in the position she was found, was either very strong, or there were two people. Does that answer any further questions? But Jethro what is bothering you, you haven't been yourself since they found Teri Bart?"

"Ducky do you believe in Past Life Regression?" Gibbs now asked.

"Yes and no. I believe it can occur but I have never met anyone, that it has medically or scientifically been proven for. Why do you ask?" Dr Mallard replied looking slightly concerned, at Gibbs.

"Nothing just wanted you medical and scientific thoughts," as Gibbs turned and strode out of Autopsy.

"Jethro….Jethro," was all Ducky could shout.


	3. Mexico

**Mexican Waters 1914**

Tom stood on the deck of the ship, he had slight trepidations, was he doing the right thing? Too late now to back out, all he could do was desert, but that he wouldn't do.

The stranger looked out across the bay to the land, he took the last draw on his roll-up and snipping the end, placed the butt back into his tobacco tin, "Got to save all you can for the next one," he added now turning to Tom, "You got a name son?"

"Tom, Thomas Gibson," Tom replied.

"Strange accent, you ain't from around these parts," the stranger answered back in a strong southern drawl.

"Ireland…and you?"

"Name of Frank Michaels, I'm Texan, down to avenge the Alamo".

"Your family survived the Alamo?" Tom enquired, of Michaels.

"A long lost cousin, but hell them sons of a butcher killed, so I'm here to even the score. But what brings you here, what you running from…..we're all running from something. But tell you what, you call me Mike and I'll call you Gibbs," as Frank now pulled out his cigarette tin and began to roll another before offering to Tom.

Tom shook his head and turned back to look over the water.

**Mexico, Tampico, April 9****th**** 1914.**

On April 9, 1914, 10 Mexican Troops and 9 US Navy Sailors from the USS Dolphin confronted each other over a misunderstanding of fuel supplies. The Dolphin often came to deliver messages among other things and as the sailors were loading the ship with fuel cans, they were stopped by the Mexican federal soldiers. The result was, that US sailors were arrested as well as two from the ship. This was seen as an act of war, as the ship was technically U.S. territory. The Mexicans failed or was it refused to apologise, so even if the incident turned out to be a misunderstanding, it was used as an excuse for American troops to invade Veracruz, on April 21st 1914 and to occupy for 6months.

**Germany, April 1914**

Germany had long sought to incite a war between Mexico and the U.S The Germans had engaged in a pattern of actively arming, funding and advising the Mexicans. The United States had placed Mexico under an arms embargo to stifle the flow of weaponry to the war-torn state, thus forcing the Mexican government to look to Europe for aidand so it was in April 1914, the SS Ypiranga a German steamer, which had been commissioned to transport arms and munitions to the Mexican federal government, set sail from Hamburg for Veracruz.

**Mexico, Veracruz, April 21 1914**

On the morning of the 21st, warships from the U.S. Atlantic Fleet began preparations for the seizure of Veracruz. By 11:30 with their whaleboats swung over the side, 500 Marines from the 2nd Advanced Base Regiment, along with 280 armed Navy sailors from the USS Florida, and a provisional battalion of Marine detachments from the USS Utah, began landing operations.

The Marines encountered no resistance, so formed into ranks, Marine and Navy Regiment and began to march into town.

As the Ypiranga tried to enter the harbour to unload its cargo on the 1st day of the occupation, it was detained by the Marines who were enforcing the arms embargo which was in place. As there was no war between Mexico and the United States the detention was not legal. As Tom looked over the ship he thought he saw a familiar figure, but Fred was American, no he was British but had joined the Titanic in Cherbourg, Tom wondered if Fred had returned to Europe and joined the Germans, he wanted to shout out to ask but knew he couldn't. Then he heard the order, " Walt Friedrich, Capitan wants to see you," as he saw Walt turn, the man looked at Tom and a sly smile came over his face, if Tom hadn't known better he would have thought the stranger had tipped his cap at him.

The Marines waited and watched as the Ypiranga, now released, set sail for Puerto Mexico, a port outside American influence to offload its cargo of arms. Tom was sure that the man called Walt was waving and smiling.

This was the start of a 6 month occupation of Veracruz.


	4. Two Murders Solved

**Bullpen 2012**

The team sat round the bullpen looking at each other and then their desks.

"Anything, nothing?" Gibbs shouted," We need to find out who killed the Major and why. Talk to me team."

"All we know is that the bank books came back negative," Tim replied.

"Nothing unusual from Syria or Turkey," Ziva continued.

"Ok girlfriend or was it the boyfriend," Gibbs shouted.

"Boyfriend, Christine was the feminine one, Lesley or Leslie and she like to call herself was butch," Tony answered.

"Butch, thought that was what Tim's dog was called? Why call a woman a dog?" Ziva asked.

"Tony, you can explain the urban language to Ziva over coffee not now, OK Tony, what else?"

"Leslie was butch," looking at Ziva and smiling, "She was into Martial Arts, karate, judo, kick boxing and straight boxing."

"Hey team, why was Christine in the Chapel?" Gibbs asked looking for an answer.

"Surveying…"

"What normally happens before the actual nuptials?" Gibbs continued.

"A rehearsal…..of course a rehearsal, so everyone knows what they are doing," Tim smiled.

"Yes so…..who else would be there, and why are we only thinking this now.? Need a list of guests" Gibbs continued.

"On it Boss," Tony replied looking at the other two.

Gibbs watched as the three began to call family and the Manor to get guest lists to compare. Maybe someone on one list wouldn't appear or maybe someone added.

"Boss the wedding lists are the same, but look?" Ziva began to say. "Gibbs, the seating plan, we have a Reverend at the top table, is that correct?

"Oh yes the Minister usually gets to sit at the main table, especially if they are a close family friend or relative, why?"

"There is another Reverend, at an adjoining table, must be a mistake or….

"We have a married couple, Ziva I want the name of the Minister and his wife."

"Boss what if the minister is a she then it would be the husband," Tony added

"I don't care, get on it Ziva…DiNozzo," Gibbs roared.

"What of me?" Tim asked.

"Anything you want."

-oOo-

The pair drove over to the Ministers' house, they weren't exactly sure what to expect, but went up the drive and knocked at the door. It was answered by the Reverend Gillian Harwood. Tony introduced himself and Ziva. Mrs Harwood invited them in, "How can I assist you?"

"Your husband was going to officiate the marriage?" Ziva began to ask.

"No I was, you see, Christine is my niece, and I was doing it for my sister. Gerald, how do I put this, although as Methodist ministers, we should have no qualms about same sex marriage in our Churches; Gerald was of the old school. He thought the whole sex thing wrong. Marriage should be heterosexual and he did not approve, even if Christine was a Major and had served her country. And was technically family."

"The rehearsal?" Tony now asked, "What time was it going to be?"

"Mid-afternoon, 14.30, that way the girls could enjoy the evening with friends and family," Reverend Harwood continued.

"So did you get there early and did it run smoothly?" Tony continued to ask.

"Oh I didn't, I couldn't, I was at a funeral, and Gerald said he would stand in for me. It wasn't as if it was the blessing or anything, just a run down or run over where people were to stand and the ceremony," Gillian concluded.

"Where is Reverend Harwood, your husband just now?" Ziva asked.

"He is at the church, paper work and he will be writing his sermon for Sunday," Gillian replied.

"Thank you Reverend," Tony finished as Gillian saw them out the door, "One last thing, the church address." As Gillian hurriedly, wrote it down on a sheet of paper.

The pair walked to the car and Tony called Gibbs and relayed the information.

"What did Gibbs say?" Ziva asked starting the car.

"Said get there, he would see us there, Metro had called him."

-oOo-

As Tony and Ziva pulled up outside the Church, they say Gibbs and Tim come out with a Metro cop, an ambulance was pulling away.

"What happened?" Ziva asked of Tim as they approached. Reverend Harwood, was found hanging from the bell tower, a note was found on the floor, he said…"

"He couldn't see his niece marry the same sex and he just snapped?" Tony offered.

"You knew? Tony, how did you know?" Tim asked.

"Didn't it was what his wife had said, and then seeing the ambulance leave, no lights flashing, and all the cops. Bet he killed Teri too. She was probably a prostitute or escort girl," DiNozzo answered.

They didn't see Gibbs approach, "Bit late Tony, but note said that Teri was an escort girl friend of Leslie's, Reverend Harwood, killed Christine, but Teri had been watching, and so Gerald killed her, it was Metro who made the link," Gibbs explained, as he opened the car door and got in.

Back at the Navy Yard the team had the rest of Friday afternoon to write reports, and hopefully Gibbs would let them go early, they were not scheduled to work the weekend.


	5. The Start for Gibbs

Gibbs made his way to autopsy, why, he had no idea, he just needed space to think, Christine and Teri's murders had been solved, but he still had the other death. He could so still smell the woman's perfume, and could still see the man digging.

"Jethro, still worrying about this other murder, is that what is bothering you? What did you see at the Manor?"

"Ducky, I thought I saw someone burying a body, and I could swear I could smell a scent. And I thought I saw a young woman. I need to find out more but not sure where to start."

"Jethro, as Tony once said, you are like a terrier, you get hold of something and you shake the living daylights out of it, until you tire but after a while you go back."

"I feel I am, or have been running all my life, whatever I saw is making my imagination run riot. And the fact that I knew Teri Bart's name before anyone-else, that frightens me."

"Jethro you can't run forever," Ducky began to say.

"Know something Duks, I remember someone once said to me, no they asked, what I was running from, I ain't running, I want answers," Gibbs retorted before turning and walking out the door.

"Jethro…Gibbs," was all Dr. Mallard could say.

-oOo-

Gibbs needed to start somewhere; he typed in Blairhurst Manor into the search bar, but just got information on the hospitality venue. Another attempt brought up some history about the family.

"Boss," Tim enquired looking at Gibbs, "Don't want to bother you but Ducky was wondering if you were OK. He said you were looking drained and you have been what seems ages, just staring at your computer screen."

"McGee, go home, it's Friday night, surely you have more important things to do that watch me make a fool of myself," Gibbs replied.

"Well not really….I mean….got anything to do…..important, I was just going to browse the internet, play a few games and try to write. But Boss, can I help you?"

"Tim, the case with Teri Bart, I knew the name before anyone else, and Tim, promise you won't laugh," as he looked at McGee, "I thought I saw a ghost pass, a female, and in the distance I thought I saw someone burying a body."

"Not laughing Boss," as Tim looked Gibbs in the eyes, "Just don't tell Abby, sometimes the worlds crossover, and you know how her imagination runs wild."

"I asked Ducky about past life regression, he said he had heard of it, but nothing scientifically proven," Gibbs replied looking at Tim.

"And Boss you think….sorry. Boss, move over let me help, tell me what you have found or not found," as Tim looked at Jethro and smiled.

Gibbs motioned to a chair and moved over to let Tim in to sit, "Right what have you got?"

"I got as far as pulling up Blairhurst Manor as a hospitality venue, was going into the blue writing and when I pressed, got the Bartholomew family, but came out again didn't really know what I was doing," Gibbs replied looking slightly silly.

"No problem Boss, that is why it is called the WWW, World Wide Web, bit like a spiders web, from a central position it moves out into….."

"Cyberspace?"

"Yes Boss, but the blue writing is called a link, we click on it and enter another site and so on," Tim answered. "So how far did you get?"

As Gibbs took the mouse and the keyboard, he typed in Blairhurst Manor, and then when the page with the link came up, Charles Bartholomew, he clicked, bringing up a history of the family.

"I got this far and then wasn't sure where I should go," Gibbs replied looking at Tim sheepishly.

"Gibbs, may I ask a question?" Tim now enquired looking at Gibbs who nodded slightly, "I have a good computer set up at my place, probably better than here, if I could be so bold as to suggest…." as Tim gulped, "Come round tomorrow, we could go through sites, no on-one here would know, no prying eyes, and I have or will have made a big pot of broth and I know where I can get some wonderful French bread just wanting to dunk," Tim smiled.

"You make soup McGee?" was all Jethro could say.

"Yes, when I am off at weekends, I find it nutritious and it can be eaten cold, and well, sometimes I just forget to eat."

"Hey no wonder you are skinny, but Tim, thank you, yes I would like that, about 10.00?" Gibbs asked.

"10.00 would be fine I'll get the soup made and the systems up and running," as Tim now got up and replacing his chair, "See you then Boss, night," as Tim headed for the elevator.

Gibbs watched and then smiled, wondering just what he had got himself into.


	6. 1915-1917

**May 1, 1915**

The RMS Lusitania departed from New York City, bound for Liverpool. Unknown to her passengers but probably no secret to the Germans, almost all her hidden cargo consisted of munitions and contraband destined for the British war effort. As the fastest ship afloat, the luxurious liner felt secure in the belief she could easily outdistance any submarine, in reality 128 American citizens died. The sinking enraged American public opinion. The political fallout was immediate. In September, the Germans announced that passenger ships would be sunk only with prior warning and appropriate safeguards for passengers. However, the seeds of American animosity towards Germany were sown.

**July 1915 Haiti**

On July 28th, 330 Marines, from the now called 1st Brigade, 2nd Regiment landed in Port-au-Prince. Then, on the 15th August, the 1st Regiment landed at Cap Haitien, to begin a long period of occupation and bush warfare. The regiments were to carry out extensive patrolling into the interior of the country, in search of Caco bandits, but with the decrease in bandit activity, the 2nd Regiment spent the most of World War One in routine barracks duty in the tropics. That was until 6th April 1917, when American finally declared war on Germany. It however took time to arrange troops, but in July the USS Florida steamed to New York to resume regular Fleet operations and in October was transferred to Division 2.

**Winter 1917 Scotland**

On November 24, 1917, the USS Florida, now with the Division 9 of the Atlantic Fleet, along with the New York, Wyoming, and the Delaware, rendezvoused in Chesapeake Bay and sailed next afternoon 1500hrs to be exact, to become part of the British Grand Fleet. The weather was bad, a nor'wester hit the ships. The storm brought sleet, hail and snow, but the storm eventually blew itself out, only to be followed on the 29th Thanksgiving, by a severe gale off the Grand Banks. At night, during the gale, the Delaware and Florida could no longer keep station, and lost contact with the Division. The topmasts of the two battleships were carried away in the storm, putting their radios out of commission. Station keeping was difficult and dangerous. After the storm, the Florida managed to rejoin the Division but the Delaware sailed alone. On the 7th December, after taking the northern passage, at 12.00 Battleship Nine, the USS Florida, of the US Navy steamed in and anchored with the rest of British Grand Fleet in Scapa Flow, Orkney Islands at the top of Scotland. The 13 days it had taken to cross, included the four days fighting the 90-mile gales off the Newfoundland coast, Tom had wondered if he was destined to die again in the Atlantic, as he had so almost done 5 years before, the sound of band music and cheering greeted the Americans, as they berthed near the British men-of-war, the newcomers showing off the scars of their stormy passage across the North Atlantic.


	7. The Discovery

Gibbs stood outside Tim's door he was ready to walk away when he heard the voice, "You're here good, just went to get the bread," as Tim put the key in the lock and the door opened, "After you, Boss," Tim said.

"Nice apartment," was all Gibbs could say.

"Well sit yourself down, give me your jacket Boss and then sit down," Tim corrected himself, "And we can carry on from where we were last night,"

Tim replied confidently, for once he was the Boss so to speak.  
Gibbs handed Tim his jacket and took the seat next to where he knew Tim would be sitting, yes he watched Tim log in and get back to where they had been last night.

"Now we got this far, as far as the Bartholomew family, and I think this link here," as Tim looked at the screen and clicked the mouse bringing up old photographs of the family, the small print said circa 1913. As Gibbs looked at the photographs, something caught in the background was a car, a Chevrolet Classic Six Series C, and standing with his foot on the running board was a figure in a chauffeur's uniform, and with a wide smile, a figure Gibbs thought he remembered, no recognised.

"Tim, can you zoom in on the face?" Gibbs asked pointing to the screen.

"Could try Boss, but will be grainy," as Tim tried to zoom in, Gibbs saw the smile yes it was the face he had imagined he saw digging.

"Can we get a name on the chauffer?" Gibbs questioned.

"Will try Boss, not like they have now days, with driver's license maybe if we scroll through some of these sections," Tim answered.

"Tim, can we see if there is a site maybe put up by the family?" Gibbs now eagerly ventured.

"Opps, got a name for your chauffer, a Fred Walters, says he was the family driver."

"Tim, any photographs of the grounds, and of the gardens?" Jethro now enquired.

"Will try, oh here circa summer 1913 the family, Teresa and her family, and here is one of her walking in…..the secret garden, was that not where we found Teri's body?"

"Was Tim, but the figure digging in the background, can we get…" as Gibbs watched Tim try to zoom in.

"Sorry but wait here is another, it says gardener, with Alexandra and Blair, and here we have Tom with Blair, Boss the gardener is called Tom."

"Tim this is good, but reading through the sites do we have any newspaper cuttings, what happened to the family?" Jethro began to ask, "We didn't go into the family history did we?"

"No Boss, but, now checking newspaper entries for 1913 between May to September," as Tim gaily smiled and carried on typing, this was fun even he was getting interested.

It didn't take long to find some news, but as he looked at the screen his stomach rumbled, Tim wondered if he should suggest to Gibbs, but as usual Gibbs was one step ahead, "My eyesight may be failing but not my hearing," as he looked at his watch he saw 14.00hrs, "Tim you got any of that soup and that French bread look good this morning."

"On it Boss," as Tim smiled, rose and headed for the kitchen.

Gibbs just looked at what Tim had brought up on screen and his heat missed a beat. There in black and white was an article on how Teresa had disappeared one night with the chauffer, Fred Walters. The article went onto say how money and jewellery had also gone missing and that the gardener, a Thomas Gibson, survivor of the Titanic, had also been suspected, but he had been working with the Minister in the Chapel. The article finished by saying that neither Fred nor Teresa was seen again. Tom had been dismissed.


	8. The Discovery (cont)

Tim returned about 15minutes later the soup piping hot and the French bread warmed, "Here you go Boss, tuck in 'You're at your Aunty's' as Ducky always says".

"Meaning?"

"I don't really know, just I suppose, do as you wouldn't do at home," Tim now thought thoughtfully, as he watched Gibbs take a spoonful of the broth "Hey, this is good McGee."

"Thank you, Boss, but after this where do you want to go? I mean what direction?" Tim asked as he cleaned his plate and looked at Gibbs' now empty bowl, "More?" he enquired.

"No that was fine for now, was thinking if we could maybe see if we can find something about Fred, maybe a long, long shot, but what is Fred did kill Teresa, would he stick around the area, I mean let's think Agents here. You have just murdered and robbed, apart from lying low, where would you go? Was thinking passport and passport control didn't fully come into being until after the First World War, if you had money you could buy yourself a passage. Can you find any ships sailing from New York to either Europe or to South America?" Gibbs asked of Tim.

"Sure, but thinking as an agent Boss, I would go home, home as in my native country or at least somewhere I was more familiar with."

"That Tim, was what I was thinking," as Gibbs now watched as Tim typed in something that brought up a list of ships sailing from New York around the time when Fred disappeared.

"Got a ship to Europe, Germany to be precise SS Imperator it was actually bigger than the Titanic it was sailing to Hamburg, got a passenger list Boss," as Gibbs just watched in awe, he was glad he had asked Tim, or was it the other way about, because he would never have got this far, "Passenger list, 2nd class passenger by name of Fredrick Walters. But why second class Gibbs?"

"Want to draw attention to yourself?" Gibbs replied.

"Suppose not, now what?" Tim enquired.

"I would like to find out more of Tom if I could, but Tim it's getting late, I have taken up enough of your weekend. Maybe I'll contact the Manor tomorrow, but could we just as one final task today, have a look and see if any living relatives of Teresa alive in the Washington, Maryland Virginia area?" Gibbs now asked wearily.

"Sure thing, we'll look, for death certificates and marriage of course and see what we can bring up. I'll start with Blair, being a man his name won't change," as Tim started on another quest.

What seemed ages, and with a bored Gibbs now inspecting Tim's record collection and book shelves wondering what next, Tim finally cried, "Ok got Blair, he died Pearl Harbor 1941, he was 33, and Alexandra died in childbirth, her husband remarried and moved to California, but there is a Mary Smith, she was the daughter a Maria and William Watson, Mary is in a Nursing Home in Virginia, she has 2 daughters and a son Christopher. It says that Maria was a Bartholomew before she married, quite a society wedding by the sounds of it," as Tim now turned and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded; yes he would contact the Manor tomorrow and ask permission to dig.

"Boss, anything else you would like me to do?"

"No Tim you've done enough, thank you for all your help, maybe you could print me off some stuff just in-case….." he didn't finish. Tim nodded, as he watched Gibbs pick up his jacket, "Thank you again Tim," as he let himself out.

McGee looked at the screen and began to cut and paste more notes onto word. There was one thing he too now wanted to find out, Gibbs had never asked, but Tim knew it was something the Boss would have liked to know, as Tim typed Tom Gibson into the search bar.


	9. Tom

The next morning, Gibbs woke from a fitful sleep, he had slept on the couch again, his dreams, or were they memories, of Mexico and then of the someplace far away…he needed coffee and a shower, only then would he call the Manor.

-oOo-

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, could I speak to the General Manager please….Sir, I have a request, it is to do with our investigation into the murder in the chapel…..Yes Sir, it has been solved but developments have occurred to what could be a second body buried in the grounds…..You could call it a cold case, but yes Sir we would like to search if we may…No the plot was near where the second body was found , behind the wall leading to the wooded area….Thank you Sir, I will be in touch as soon as I can arrange my team," as Gibbs shut his cell, that was easier than he thought, as he heard the door knock, "It's open," he shouted.

"Know Boss, but still like to be polite," as Tim walked through the door.

"Coffee?" Gibbs indicated to the kitchen.

"Thank you and I brought the notes you wanted typed up," as Tim handed Gibbs a folder.

"Monday would have done," Gibbs shouted at the kitchen and then Tim's head round the corner.

"Know, but there is something else in there," as Tim watched Jethro open the folder, and see the words, _"Tom Gibson, Marine."_

"What's this McGee?"

"I couldn't let it go Boss, I just wanted to do a little research but it just took off. Quite a guy your Tom turned out to be, but the end is sad. But did you call the Manor?"

"I did and have permission to dig," Gibbs answered.

"Well thank you for the coffee, and I will leave you with the notes. The ones on Teresa are also there, at the back," as Tim now headed for the door, "See you tomorrow Boss."

Gibbs listened as he heard the car draw away, he went for more coffee, sat down on the couch, put his glasses on his nose and began to read…..Tom leaving the Manor, joining the Marines. Going to Mexico, funny how Mexico always turned up…then Haiti before America joined the Great War, and finally Tom crossing the Atlantic to Scotland…Gibbs stretched for his coffee to find it empty, putting the notes down he walked to the kitchen for a refill. There in the kitchen he noticed a bowl and a note, "Boss you will need the food, enjoy both the soup and the notes, Tim". Gibbs smiled as he topped his coffee mug up and returned to the couch, picking the folder up he continued to read…

**Scotland 1917**

Between the 7th and the 10th of December, the crew spent time coaling up, and cleaning up the mess. The voyage across the Atlantic had nearly exhausted their coal supplies, and the small British colliers made the coaling process especially slow. Tom and the rest of the Marines spent time getting to know the area and cleaning their kit, before the first sailing out into the North Sea, with the Grand Fleet.

On the 17 December Tom, on board the USS Florida accompanied the HMS Queen Elizabeth and HMS Iron Duke to Rosyth, on the Firth of Forth, near Edinburgh. It was Britain's newest dockyard and the base of the Battle Cruiser Fleet. They were there until the middle of January, the Fleet taking time to train signalmen and telegraphists, Christmas was celebrated, but everyone thought of family at home. Tom even managed to get shore leave and ventured to some place called "The Garden City" he did wonder why, but was told it was because all the houses had gardens, where the locals could grow veg and raise chickens, so different from the tenements, a lot of the inhabitants worked in Rosyth Dockyard and this was their housing. The town also opened its railway station.

**January/February 1918**

It was on the 14th January 1918 that the Sixth Battle Squadron of the Grand Fleet left Rosyth for Scapa Flow, along with the Queen Elizabeth and the Iron Duke. Arriving on 15 January, en route, the Sixth Battle Squadron engaged in full calibre individual ship target practice in Pentland Firth. Coaling up, the Grand Fleet, including the Sixth Battle Squadron, went to sea for manoeuvres in the North Sea, returning to Scapa Flow on the 2nd February.

On the 6th of February 1918, the Sixth Battle Squadron set out from the east channel of Scapa Flow and plotted a course for a North Sea rendezvous with an eastbound Scandinavian convoy. The American battleships with their screening destroyers were in company with the Third Light Cruiser Squadron. This force provided cover, or support, for the convoy and its own light escort. Upon arrival near Norway the covering force cruised in an area to the south and waited until a returning convoy was ready for the voyage to the British Isles. It was early the next day the Americans picked up the eastbound convoy "OZ6", and returned to Scapa Flow. The USS Florida was to berth there until the 16th.

It was a bitterly cold night when the Grand Fleet, including the Sixth Battle Squadron, sailed to reinforce the fourth Battle Squadron, which was supporting another Scandinavian convey. Naval intelligence indicated that the German battle cruisers had sortied, but by mid-afternoon the fleet had failed to find the German battle cruisers and so turned back for Scapa Flow. High winds and heavy seas continued to batter the fleet until it reached the shelter of land at midnight the American Squadron proceeded through Hoxa Sound to its anchorage.

The harsh Scottish winter, the relentless sleet, or rain, the wind, blowing, the Scots called it a "Lazy Wind," it went through you, not round you. But the Fleet carried out various training and target practices, exercised torpedo defence practice and generally tried to keep warm. This was how the remainder of the month went.

**March 1918**

March wasn't much better, the Sixth Battle Squadron, and the USS Florida provided cover for Scandinavian convoys. Heavy fog hampered the convoys and it wasn't always easy to keep

Early April 1918, The Grand Fleet including the American Squadron moved to its new fleet anchorage at Rosyth. This was where Tom would be based for the remainder of the war.

It was however on the 17th April 1918, that the Squadron sailed, on what would prove to be their last mission to protect the Scandinavian convoys. At 0900 they proceeded out of the Firth of Forth in company with their screen, which included the flotilla leader Parker and five "R" class destroyers. The Fourth Light Cruiser Squadron, including the Calliope, Cambrian, and Caroline, had already joined convoy "OZ25" when the battleships left Rosyth. Before long the sea rose against the squadron and its small escorts. During the first night at sea, a gale hit with such strong seas that the force had to slow for the safety of the destroyers. The gale continued through the day and night, and progress was very slow. Tom wondered how the hell the Scots could survive the winters. The storm eventually blew itself out but the convoy stretched sixty miles and they were now 24hrs behind, but eventually they returned to Rosyth on the 20th, mission complete.

**Summer 1918**

Summer in Scotland was peaceful for most of the time. Tom and the rest of his fellow Marines had full-calibre gunnery practice, most days. Midsummer in Scotland the further north they sailed the lighter, the Scandinavian convoys easily seen, but the squadron was out supporting the first American mine laying expedition in the North Sea. The orders came, that when this was finished, they were to link up with the westbound Scandinavian convoy "HZ40". But on the 2nd July they were ordered to Scapa Flow where they were berthed for 4 days. They arrived at Kirkwall the capital and anchored up. On the "Fourth Of July" the Americans got a surprise, four hours of liberty were granted to two hundred men from each ship twice a day. The main attraction was the Temperance Hotel, in Kirkwall, the only place in town where a drink could be had. But celebrations over, the next day, saw them sail for their "home" port of Rosyth and Royal visitors. The ships were spruced up as well as they could for the Royal Visitors, the King and Queen of Belgium, who reviewed the fleet on the 8th of July.

The next two weeks consisted of just target practice, a sail round the May island and home. The 22nd brought another Royal visit, this time by the British King, King George the Fifth.

Boredom was something the Squadron had to deal with, the convoys had been successful, but the crews of the ships need stimulus, so a boxing match was organised. Set over two days the 28th & 29th July it saw "The Grand Fleet Boxing Championship". An engineman from the Florida won the lightweight title, a chief carpenter's mate from the New York won the middleweight title, and a fireman, also from the New York, reached the heavyweight finals. At midday of the 29th saw the USS Arkansas arrived from United States to relieve the Delaware. Tom and the rest of the crew on the Florida wondered when their time would come to go home.

July gave way to August, and the nights began to "draw in" as the locals say, early August saw the Fifth and Sixth Battle Squadrons together acting as escort for a joint British and American mine laying operation in the North Sea, this was also known as the Northern Barrage, a large area laid easterly from Orkney across to Norway. August gave way to September and the Grand Fleet just carried out manoeuvres.

**Fall and winter of 1918**

Having moved back to Scapa Flow, the Squadron carried out sorties with hopes of intercepting and engaging the Germans, but nothing. What did hit the Grand Fleet was the Influenza Epidemic, the Spanish Flu, it killed on average seven a day. Again Tom was lucky.

**11 November 1918**

At 1100 Armistice went into effect, the eleventh hour of the eleventh day. The USS Florida with Tom on board rendezvoused with the Grand Fleet in the North Sea and on the 20th November 1918 it met to escort the German High Seas Fleet into the Firth of Forth.

**21 November 1918**  
The surrender of the German High Seas Fleet in the Firth of Forth. At 0830 the Grand Fleet arrived at the appointed rendezvous 40 miles east of May Island, in the Firth of Forth. The Grand Fleet formed two great parallel columns, 6 miles apart. The vast armada, which included the forces from Harwich, Dover, and the channel, included 370 ships and 90,000 men. The ships hoisted every battle flag they had. It must have been an inspiring sight. The American battleships occupied the centre of the northern line, between the fifth and the second battle squadrons. At 0930 the British light cruiser Cardiff met the once-proud German High Seas Fleet and led them between the two victorious columns. The ships of the Grand Fleet remained at battle stations with the great guns empty, but with powder and shell resting in the loading trays, ready to be rammed home. The Germans were to have removed their breech blocks and fire control equipment, and to have discharged all ammunition. Nevertheless, Admiral Beatty did not trust them. Who could believe the Imperial German Navy would meekly surrender without a battle? But there was no last act of defiance. The vast procession turned and proceeded into the Firth of Forth. Tom and his fellow Marines stood down arms slightly.

**December 1918**

Now that the German Fleet had surrendered, there wasn't much for the American Squadron left to do so on the 1st they left Rosyth and the Grand Fleet. But they were not to return home yet, the Fleet, now Division Nine of the Atlantic Fleet, turned starboard at the mouth of the Forth and sailed south to join Division Six at HMS Portsmouth, England, thus at last uniting all the US battleships still in European waters. Departing on the 12th at 11.00 Divisions Six and Nine sailed out from Portsmouth to join the escort for the liner George Washington. On 13th December 1918 at 0730 sighted the George Washington in company with the battleship Pennsylvania and five destroyers. With flags flying from their mastheads, each ship of Divisions Six and Nine fired the national salute of twenty-one guns as the George Washington passed their beam.

And so it was that the USS Florida returned to America and participated in the Grand Naval Review in the North River, New York, before returning to its home port of Norfolk to resume peace time operations on the 4th January 1919.

Tom died of Spanish flu in late January 1919 at Portsmouth Naval Hospital; he had survived a war, no two wars only to succumb to a natural pandemic. He was buried in a mass military grave in Portsmouth.

The returning Sailors and Marines to Norfolk, and the surrounding areas brought the disease. The problem that threatened the living was now the dead. Bodies started piling up in makeshift morgues and in the streets. More Americans died of the pandemic than in the Great War. In a vision not seen since the Black Death of medieval Europe, carts went through the streets, their drivers calling for people to bring out the dead for burial. Highway workers dug large trenches and filled them to capacity. Wagonloads of bodies, some dead over a week, were buried in Portsmouth. The promise that bodies could later be retrieved and reinterred after the epidemic subsided persuaded relatives to give up loved ones. Relatives never recovered most of the bodies…..

Gibbs took off his glasses and laid down the sheets on the table, Tim had done well. He picked up his coffee mug it was empty, as he rubbed his eyes he decided a Jack, he now had another job to do, as he headed for the basement, but not before warming up Tim's soup.


	10. Teresa

Monday morning saw Gibbs and Tim in early. "Just want to say thank you Tim," was all Gibbs could say, as they heard the elevator ping and Tony and Ziva arrive arguing as usual.

"Hey Top o' the mornin' to ya," Tony shouted, "Good weekend?"

"Yes thank you," Tim replied not looking at the pair.

"Gibbs, are you OK, you look peeky, as Ducky would say?" Ziva enquired.

"I'm fine, but talking Duks, I need to go see him," as Gibbs glanced at Tim who nodded slightly.

-oOo-

Gibbs entered autopsy to see Mr Palmer preparing for his next guest.

"Can I help you Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy enquired with his now confident smile.

"Just was wondering what time Dr Mallard usually came in these days?" Gibbs replied.

"Usually about 10.00….." Jimmy began to say.

"But today, my hospital appointment was cancelled at the last minute, so, as I was up and about, and ready, I am here. So Jethro what can I do for you, maybe a cup of Earl Grey to start the day?" Ducky replied.

"Can I talk to you Duks, alone," as Jethro looked at Jimmy.

"Excuse me gentlemen I forgot to floss this morning so will go to the men's room and rectify," Jimmy answered politely, leaving the two alone.

"I got permission to exhume," Gibbs began to say.

"Dig up more like, Jethro do you have to dig up the past, open old wounds?" Ducky began to question.

"I haven't told the family, Tim found a niece living in a Nursing Home in Virginia," Gibbs began to say.

"Really Jethro, you don't half go on, but what do you want me to really do?"

"The autopsy, Duks please," Jethro pleaded.

"And who is going to do the forensics?" Dr Mallard now enquired, already knowing the answer.

-oOo-

"Abby, Gibbs would like to ask you a question, but is not sure how you would react, so he asked me to explain and see what you say, so I think you should sit down," as Tim laid his hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit. All you could hear were squeals and "yes, yes, yes," from the lab, anyone who was passing would have thought that a clandestine affair was in full swing.  
Tim smiled as he watched Abby jump about the lab, he called Gibbs, "Abby says she will do the forensics," as he heard Gibbs say Ducky would do the autopsy.

-oOo-

It was the following weekend that saw Gibbs driving the MCRT van, Ducky and Tim beside him, to the Manor.

"You do know what you are doing don't you Jethro?"

"Not sure Duks, but going to see," came the reply, as the van pulled up at the Manor, and the three got out, "Wait here while I see the Manager," Gibbs added as he went through the door to reception, only to reappear a few minutes later with a two men.

"This is my team Mr Smith, Dr Mallard my ME, and Agent Tim McGee," Gibbs introduced them.

"And this is my groundsman Ed, he can help you. Do you know the area you wish to unearth?" the Manager asked.

"It would be over there just behind the secret garden, just beyond where we found the second body. I don't see any problem with the landscaping as it is in the copse just beyond the wall," Gibbs continued, watching the manager nod, "We can get the van near there, we parked up just past the outbuildings the last time we were here."

"We can get a couple of shoves there," Ed mentioned.

Gibbs watched as Ducky and Tim returned to the van while and then he and Ed walked off towards the outbuildings, and then the copse.

-oOo-

As Gibbs and Ed arrived at the woodland, they saw that the boys were already there.

"Boss, where do you think we should start digging?" Tim enquired as he stood on a mound a spade in hand.

"I would say just about where you are standing," Gibbs smiled as Tim took a step back, "Ok easy does it, if the body is 100 years old will be a skeleton, and we don't want to break it up."

"So not gory then, there was I thinking, Thriller, Zombies or something." Ed laughed, as the three began to dig carefully under the watchful eye of Dr Mallard.

It didn't take the three long to dig into the soft soil, "Looks like when they landscaped they tossed a lot of surface earth over the wall."

"Boss," Tim suddenly said, "Look, it appears to be cloth or partial clothing, and Boss, I can see a skull," as Ducky now peered down into the ground.

"Good, now I need to get the body-bag opened and if you three boys could possibly carefully help my guest, with a little leverage from your shovels, we maybe able to get our friend here into it in one piece. Then I hope," as he turned to Gibbs, "You Jethro will help Tim carry the bag back to the van. Well thank you Ed for your assistance," tipping his Fedora at Ed.

"Quite alright Sir, and please Agent Gibbs I'll fill the soil back in and take the shovels back," Ed now replied, "Bit of a conversation piece this will be back at the Manor. Anytime you have more bodies, I'm your man."

Gibbs thanked Ed and watched as Ducky zipped the bag up, "Right Gentlemen, home."

-oOo-

That afternoon in autopsy, being the weekend and Jimmy's weekend off, Ducky and Gibbs were aware they had some time alone, Gibbs had sent Tim home too. Ducky was scrutinising the body, having gone over his initial thoughts.

"The hyoid bone, Jethro, it is connected to nothing, but it looks like this one has been …."

"Crushed?" Gibbs replied smiling slightly.

"And that Jethro would suggest to you what?" Ducky now asked like a teacher.

"Strangulation?" Came the reply.

"Exactly, all these years in autopsy, has finally taught you something."

"Age, and sex?" Jethro smiled.  
"Didn't know you cared, but definitely female, the male pelvis is butterfly shaped, the female wider to facilitate child birth, but age, I would estimate between seventeen and twenty. The pubic symphysis is an excellent yardstick to age by. In a woman's teens it is corrugated then smooth's out in her twenties. But yes Jethro, at the time of her demise this young woman would be about Teresa's age."

"But she was strangled?" Gibbs now continued.

"Yes, and then finished off for good measure, with a spade or a shovel, the skull, blunt force trauma, and not caused after she was in the ground."

"Can we get any DNA to Abby?"

"Already on its way, I sent some hair and a tooth up to her, but are you going to see Mary?" Dr Mallard now asked.

"I need to call the son, Christopher, and see if it would be possible, Mary is the nearest DNA to Teresa," Jethro replied.

-oOo-

It was early evening when Gibbs picked up the phone and dialled the number, he heard the dialling tone and then a man answer, "Mr Watson?" as he heard the man reply, "My name is Special Agent Gibbs NCIS, we were involved recently with a murder case at Blairhurst Manor…..yes Sir the body in the Chapel….what has this to do with your family, it would appear that we have found a body close to where the second victim was discovered, and my ME says it would be about 100 years old and that of a female. We were wondering, if it would be possible to ask your mother for a DNA sample, as she is the nearest living relative of Teresa." Gibbs listened to the silence that was only a moment but appeared to be ages and then he heard the answer, "Yes, if my mother was agreeable. Can you give me a contact number; I will give the home a call and see if I can arrange a time." Gibbs gave him his cell number and thanked Christopher. All he could do now was wait.

He didn't have long, "I spoke to my mother, she is anxious to know if it is Teresa, so if you are free tomorrow then I will meet you at the home."

-oOo-

The following evening saw Gibbs and Dr Mallard drive out to the home, they were met at the door by Christopher.

The pair followed Mary's son inside and to a self-contained apartment, Mary was sitting looking out the window.

"Mother," her son whispered as Mary now turned and looked at Gibbs and Ducky.

"Mrs Watson, my name is Dr Mallard, please if I could have a blood sample and a swab. I may be a M.E. now, but I graduated as a Doctor. I also did the autopsy on Teresa, as my co-worker would like to call my body." Gibbs watched as Ducky took a blood sample and then a swab.

"Dr Mallard, may I ask, if this is Teresa, how did my aunt die?" Mary now asked, tears beginning to form.

"She was strangulated," was all Ducky could say, as he saw Mary squeeze her son's hand.

-oOo-

Next morning Dr Mallard was in early, he had been to see Abby and handed her his DNA samples, "I just hope Jethro is right on this one, his gut or not, that poor woman needs closure."

"I will do my best Ducky," as she gave him a hug, and then turning went about her business.


	11. Honouring and The Interment

Another Monday morning saw Gibbs and Tim in early. Gibbs wanted to finalise an idea and Tim because he had been awake most of the night writing.

"Tim wanted to say thanks for all that info you did, I would never have got that far. I didn't take too much of your time did I?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss it was educational, the Tom info. Going to tell Ducky where Tom eventually served in the war?"

"Maybe," as Gibbs half smiled. "But was wondering, I'm going to Portsmouth Saturday, to see the memorial for the Sailors and Marines, want to tag along?"

As Tim looked at Gibbs his eyes opened and he smiled, "You know yes I would like that. I mean I feel I know as much of Tom as you do, so yes that would be great."

"Good pick you up at 9.00," Gibbs replied, now standing, "Off to see the Director, and tell DiNozzo he's late. As Gibbs climbed the stair in steps of two.

-oOo-

Gibbs and Tim stood in front of the monument, it read "To those who served their Country in War, only to die in Peace," and then the Navy, "Fair winds and following sea's", underneath the Marine, "Semper Fi". Gibbs pushed the wooden cross he had made, into the ground, carved into the wood, were the words, "Tom Gibson, 1890 – 1919, RIP", and nodded, he wondered had he been Tom? Was there such a thing as Past Life Regression? Had he seen a life gone by, or had it been a voice from the past? Turning to Tim he smiled saying, "I think we did Tom proud, but now we still have Teresa's," as they walked back to the car.

**Week Later**

"Agent Gibbs, I would like to thank you, and your team, I know my grandmother, God rest her soul, would have been pleased to know the outcome, and I know that my mother will now die happy in the knowledge, her aunt has at last been returned to the fold so to speak," Christopher said to Jethro as they stood in the little cemetery in Virginia.

The minister began the service. Gibbs and Tim stood with Ducky and Abby, beside the family of Teresa's niece. The grave had been opened and a simple wicker coffin lay ready to be placed in the ground. Gibbs looked at Mary, sitting in the wheelchair, her grand-daughter who had been named Teresa, making sure she was fine, for a moment he could see the striking resemblance of the young girl and that of the woman he had seen, the ghost. Teresa stepped forward and placed the simple white cross with the words,

"Lost in Life,  
Reunited in Death"

into the soil beside the family headstone. As Gibbs looked back across at Mary he could see her crying. But in the still summer air he suddenly felt a breeze and then the smell of scent, that perfume he had first smelt, and if he didn't know better, a mist hover over the cross, before disappearing. Teresa had finally come home to rest.

The End


End file.
